


Ubriachi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DRUNK [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunkenness
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble che hanno come filo conduttore Vegeta con altri personaggi ubriachi.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.
Series: DRUNK [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143269
Kudos: 2





	1. Parità

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 12. Parità

Parità

Vegeta sbatté la lattina sul tavolo, aveva il viso accaldato e vedeva sfocato.

“Ventitré” si vantò. Guardò Goku, che era caduta a terra, riverso su un fianco, e ghignò. “… parità” biascicò. Fu colto da un capogiro e, ridacchiando, cadde pesantemente sulla schiena. Rimase sdraiato con le braccia aperte, ansimando a fatica.

Goku scalciò, innumerevoli lattine di birra erano abbandonate sul tavolo.

“Urca, non riesco a rialzarmi…” farfugliò.

Il gatto del signor Briefs li raggiunse, si sedette accanto a loro, grattandosi. Li guardò incuriosito, facendo fremere le vibrisse, e camminò sopra la testa di Vegeta.

“Per una volta non mi hai battuto, Kakaroth” esalò il principe dei saiyan.

[108].


	2. Fastidioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 13. Clavicola

Fastidioso

Freezer posò la coppa di cristallo, ancora per metà piena di vino rosso, sul tavolinetto di vetro color giada, accanto ad innumerevoli bottiglie vuote.

“Se ti tocco la spalla, ti fa male?” domandò con voce melliflua. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue gote bianche, segnate da due lunghi solchi neri, erano leggermente rosate a causa vampate di calore. Ticchettò sulla spalla di Vegeta. Ridacchiò, ascoltando il giovane saiyan gemere.

Il principe dimenò furiosamente la coda e rispose: “La mia clavicola è fratturata, fa decisamente male se la infastidite, Lord Freezer”.

Guardò l’altro rischiare d’inciampare e lo sostenne.

< Si fa vedere così ubriaco solo da me > pensò.

[110].


	3. Attratti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQNi8XKIwG0; Nightcore - Circus Monster.  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 14. Innocente sensualità

Attratti

Zarbon si appoggiò alla parete con la spalla, i fumi dell’alcool gli annebbiavano la vista e gli facevano dolere la testa. Si massaggiò la tempia, sfiorando con l’indice la fascetta di metallo del suo diadema.

Guardò Vegeta intento a ballare sul tavolo, la coda si muoveva sinuosa dietro di lui e la battle-suit gli fasciava il corpo muscoloso. Il ragazzo rideva, sorseggiando un liquore in lattina.

< Così giovane, si crede un esperto ed è ancora vergine. Non si rende conto degli occhi che lo divorano, delle bocche che vorrebbero assaggiarlo.

La sua è una innocente sensualità > pensò Zarbon.

[100].


	4. Strafottente ricatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYFQfWAVTSM; Nightcore - Jenny.   
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 18. Offrire un drink

Strafottente ricatto

“Barista, offro un drink all’ubriaco qui accanto” disse Vegeta, sedendosi accanto a Yamcha.

Quest’ultimo rischiò di cadere all’indietro, si aggrappò al bancone, facendo cadere uno dei bicchieri di vetro sporchi di liquore che vi erano disseminati.

“T-tu…” biascicò.

Il barista gli portò il bicchiere di liquore.

“No, non mi ha mandato la ‘donna’. Anche se, sai, forse dovrei dirle che, invece di andare al vostro appuntamento, sei stato tutta la sera qui a sbronzarti. Per non parlare delle diverse ragazze che hai rimorchiato e portato in bagno” disse secco Vegeta.

Yamcha farfugliò: “N-non… oserai”.

“Ad una condizione: domani la lascerai” rispose Vegeta. “Ora, bevi pure il tuo drink”.

[108].


	5. Perduta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Beast; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIS0W5BRO18  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 26. Rossetto

Perduta

Vegeta afferrò 18 per un braccio e la issò da terra, la musica del locale rimbombava così forte da far fischiare le orecchie del saiyan.

Il principe si caricò la donna sulla spalla.

18, con il rossetto sbavato, macchiò la giacca di pelle lucida del saiyan.

“Una guerriera non dovrebbe mai ridursi così” ringhiò Vegeta, trascinandola fuori.

“Tu non puoi capire. Potevamo tutti morire, tutti! Ho pensato di perdere il mio Crilin!” gridò 18, scalciando.

Vegeta spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dal locale, il vento gelido faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi della donna.

< Sarà dura dare spiegazioni a Bulma > pensò Vegeta.

[102].


	6. Lasciata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 31. Silicone

Lasciata

“Non dovresti ridurti così per quel mollusco. Non si merita le tue lacrime” borbottò Vegeta, sdraiando Bulma nel letto.

< Il salotto è colmo di lattine e bottiglie vuote. Se non faccio sparire tutto, si troverà anche a dover dare spiacevoli spiegazioni a quei due imbecilli dei suoi genitori. Non è proprio in condizioni di affrontare un interrogatorio di quello scienziato, o qualche frasetta idiota della matrigna > pensò.

“Yamcha mi ha lasciato perché non ho le labbra rifatte! O le tette di silicone! Sì, dovrei farmi labbra e tette di silicone!” gridò Bulma, il viso accaldato dall’alcool.

“Sei più bella da vera” borbottò Vegeta.

[105].


	7. Approcci iniziali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Beat Drop; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zNNwNUvgqY  
Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.  
Prompt: 34. Scollatura

Approcci iniziali

Bulma posò il bicchiere con ancora un dito di vino rosso sul tavolinetto e raggiunse Vegeta.

“Ehi, bel fusto!” gridò.

Il principe dei saiyan si voltò, aveva il corpo muscoloso madido di sudore ed un asciugamano intorno al collo. Osservò la donna inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Guarda che lo so che ti piaccio” biascicò Bulma.

Vegeta fece una smorfia e le fece notare: “Il tuo alito puzza di alcool, oltre che del solito tanfo di sigaretta”.

Bulma si abbassò la maglietta, mettendo più in mostra i suoi seni sodi. “Guarda attentamente e dimmi che la mia scollatura non ti fa effetto” lo sfidò.

Vegeta arrossì. “Ne parliamo quando non sei ubriaca”.

[110].


	8. Post-discoteca

Post-discoteca

Trunks si appoggiò contro la parete con un fianco e guardò Vegeta passare.

Fece un respiro di sollievo e si mise a correre verso le scale, le salì stringendo la sorella tra le braccia. Bra dimenava braccia e gambe, aveva il viso completamente vermiglio.

Trunks entrò nella stanza di lei e la sdraiò sul letto, chiuse a chiave e si deterse la mano con la fronte.

“Ho sporcato tutti i jeans di vomito. Non lo trovi divertente?” domandò la ragazzina. Iniziando a ridacchiare.

“Io penso che se nostro padre scoprisse che sei andata in discoteca a notte fonda e ti sei ubriacata ci ucciderebbe entrambi” rispose Trunks.

[107].


	9. Pene d'amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone.  
Prompt: 46 – Liquido.

Pene d’amore

“Si tratta di un liquido, come l’acqua. Quindi può solo farmi bene. M’idrata” biascicò Crilin. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lì dove si sarebbe dovuto trovare il naso.

I capelli stavano ricrescendo sul suo capo ovale.

Vegeta lo sollevò e se lo caricò in spalla.

“_Ehi_!” si lamentò Crilin. Cercò di scalciare, la bottiglia di liquore vuota gli sfuggì e cadde per terra. “Lasciami andare” farfugliò.

“Invece di piagnucolare per quella cyborg, dovresti cercare di conquistarla” si lamentò Vegeta, schioccando la lingua sonoramente sul palato.

[100].


End file.
